German Patent Disclosure DE-OS No. 27 20 065 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,943, WO RZ, disclose a combination ignition coil and electronic control which are located in a common housing with cover, which is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. The structure of the cover is such that assembly and disassembly require a lot of time. Further, supplemental seals are required. If there is a defect in the ignition coil or a single one of the electronic components, the entire unit must sometimes be scrapped and replaced.